All Is Fair In Love Or War
by YaoiLove101
Summary: The best title I could think of! Tyranno goes off to war, and Jesse misses him terribly, but then our favorite soldier comes back home! Warning: YAOI! DON'T LIKE YAOI! DON'T READ! ...And the pairing should be obvious. One-shot!


GX – GX

Jesse Anderson was currently sitting in his livingroom on the couch, crying. Ever since Tyranno went off to war, Jesse had been crying. He missed his lover so much. He missed the way they would be able to tell each other anything. He missed the way they hugged, he missed the way they kissed, he missed the way they made love.

Jesse thought to himself, _'He's been gone for two months, Jess, and you send each other e-mails everyday so you know he's still alive.'_ "But what if he dies before the war is over?" Jesse asked himself. _'Listen to music.'_ "Like _that's_ gonna help!" _'Just try it!'_ His mind said so he went over to the radio and turned it on. Then, he started listening to the song that was playing.

_**I've changed the presets in my truck  
so those old songs don't sneak up  
they still find me and remind me  
yeah you come back that easy  
try restaurants I've never been to  
order new things off the menu  
that I never tried cause you didn't like  
two drinks in you were by my side**_

_**I've talked to friends  
I've talked to myself  
I've talked to God  
I prayed liked hell but I still miss you  
I tried sober I tried drinking  
I've been strong and I've been weak  
and I still miss you  
I've done everything move on like I'm supposed to  
I'd give anything for one more minute with you  
I still miss you  
I still miss you baby**_

_**I never knew till you were gone  
how many pages you were on  
it never ends I keep turning  
and line after line and you are there again  
I don't know how to let you go  
you are so deep down in my soul  
I feel helpless so hopeless  
its a door that never closes  
no I don't know how to do this**_

_**I've talked to friends  
I've talked to myself  
I've talked to God  
I prayed liked hell but I still miss you**_

_**I tried sober I tried drinking  
I've been strong and I've been weak  
and I still miss you  
I've done everything  
move on like I'm supposed to  
I'd give anything for one more minute with you  
I still miss you yeah**_

_**I've talked to friends  
I've talked to myself  
I've talked to God  
I prayed liked hell but I still miss you  
I tried sober I tried drinking  
I've been strong and I've been weak  
and I still miss you  
I've done everything  
move on like I'm supposed to  
I'd give anything for one more minute with you  
I still miss you yeah**_

_**I still miss you  
I still miss you... yeah... yeah...**_

Jesse's tears just picked up speed. "That didn't help at all." He said, but the commercial that was playing caught his attention.

"_So, remember all those people who had loved ones fighting in the war, the war is over! China signed the peace treaty so the soldiers are on their way home!_" The announcer guy said over the radio.

Jesse couldn't believe his ears, so just to make sure they weren't deceiving him, he turned on the television, then turned to the news.

"_That's right, folks! The war is over! The troops who fought very bravely in this war are returning home for their loved ones!_" The announcer said, and Jesse was way more than just thrilled, he was completely ecstatic.

Just then, his computer made a beeping noise and he checked his e-mail to see that Tyranno had sent him a message so he quickly read it. It said,

_Dear Jesse,_

_Did you hear? The war is over! I'm on my way home right now! I can't wait to see you! It may have only been two months, but I know that it's felt like an eternity for the both of us._

_See you soon, my love!_

_Yours forever,_

_Tyranno Hassleberry_

Jesse cried again, but not from being sad, he was crying tears of pure joy and happiness. His Tyranno was alright and was coming home so they could be together again!

-- A couple hours later --

Jesse's cell phone rang and so naturally he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, Jess-baby!" Tyranno said from the other line. "Did you like the flowers I sent?"

"Yes." Jesse answered, then took a big whiff of the scent. "When did you send 'em?"

"About a week ago. We all knew about the war ending before anyone else did."

"Why didn't you e-mail me to tell me?"

"I wanted to, but I also wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, I was certainly surprised. I'm glad you're coming home."

"I'm already home."

"What?"

"I'm at the airport. That's one of the reasons I called, to see if you could come pick me up."

"Yes, yes! I'll be _right_ there!" Jesse said and didn't even bother to say goodbye before he hung up. Besides, they both knew they were gonna see each other soon.

-- At the airport, about a half an hour later --

Jesse was amazed at just how many people were at the airport. Of course it was _always_ busy, but this was like, obnoxiously busy. You could barely walk in the crowd. So, basically Jesse just stood in one place since he figured that Tyranno was looking for him anyway so he'd eventually find him.

-- Another half an hour later --

Finally, Jesse heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw that his theory was right, Tyranno was running up to him like there was no tomorrow. So, Jesse decided to meet him halfway by running towards him too.

When they finally reached each other, Tyranno picked Jesse up and spun them around in circles. When they stopped, Tyranno put Jesse down so they could hug and kiss each other repeatedly.

Then, when they were finally through with that too, Jesse said, "You look good in your Sergeant uniform."

"Actually this is my Second Lieutenant uniform."

"Oh, that's right. You got promoted."

"Yes, but right now, Jesse. Let's go home. I got somethin' important I wanna talk to you about."

Jesse nodded and said sure so they left and went home.

-- Back at their house --

"I'm actually glad that we decided to move in together." Jesse said as they entered the house, then closed the door behind them.

"Me too." Tyranno replied as he sat down on their leather couch, then felt Jesse sit down next to him.

"So… what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well… while I was away, I realized just how much I _really_ missed you." Tyranno started. "Of course I already knew that I would miss you, but even after just a day I missed you so much that I couldn't stand it. I realized how much I really need you in my life for me to live." He said, and looked right into Jesse's eyes to see that his lover was confused. "What I'm trying to say, Jess is…" He said, then kneeled down in front of Jesse. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a little, black box. "Jess… will you… marry me?" He asked as he opened the box to show a diamond ring with two sapphires on either side of the six-carrot diamond.

"Oh… Ty…" Jesse whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

"Will you?"

Jesse just answered by flinging himself onto his lover and kissing the wind out of him. Then, when they finally broke away, Jesse answered, "Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" Jesse said, happily.

-- Later that night --

They were in their room, making love.

GX – GX

So… what did ya'll think?

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
